


Flaca

by Esca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cocaine, Drug Use, Horny on Main Itachi, KisaIta - Freeform, Kisame is their Sexy Cabana Boy, M/M, Mmm Clean that Pool Baby, New Year New Porn, One-Shot, PWP, The Uchihas are a Drug Cartel Family, This is Nothing But Porn, crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esca/pseuds/Esca
Summary: This was the best fucking Summer job, ever.[KisaIta PWP One-Shot; Crack Porn][Drug Use]





	Flaca

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Special shout-out and thank you to hidan-no-jutsu on tumblr for being so gracious and allowing me to write off of this prompt. I hope you like it!   
> I just wanted to write some crack porn, but what else is new with me? Enjoy some horny on main Itachi for your reading pleasure.

**[Flaca]**

~*~

If someone asked Kisame what he imagined he’d be doing with his life at this moment, he definitely would not have said he'd seen himself playing personal cabana boy to the city’s notorious Uchiha drug cartel. But alas, here he was, on loan from his friend Suigetsu of the Hozuki Crime Family as a personal favor, waist-deep in chlorinated pool water scrubbing with a pumice stone on expensive laser cut European glass tiles.

“Kisame. I still see spots,” a soft tenor interrupted his thoughts, the voice belonging to the young master and heir to the Uchiha coca empire. Itachi was belly-down and sunning languidly under an umbrella, little tiny Dolce & Gabbana swim shorts showing off the most faint hint of ass cheek and his face mostly camouflaged by oversized Hermes sunglasses, hiding his wisdom lines and dark circles. A tiny dimebag of white powdered substance peered from the hem of his swimsuit as he shifted and rolled over, his stomach muscles tightening as he sat up slowly at the waist. Long, pin-straight hair swept over his shoulders and rustled softly as a faint breeze whistled through the air. 

“Ah, pardon me?”

“I still see calcium deposits on some of the tiling and underneath the rocks on the waterfall. You’ll be sure to get them, won’t you?” Itachi grasped onto the hinge of his sunglasses and brought them down the bridge of his nose to stare at Kisame with sultry garnet eyes and thick, glossy black lashes. 

“Of course, Itachi. I would be very cross with myself if I disappointed you.”

Itachi’s plush, ripe pink lips parted in a gentle smile. “You’re always so sweet with me. Is it because you’re afraid I could have you killed?” he murmured, folding his sunglasses closed and setting them aside.

“I’m not afraid of you like that, no,” Kisame watched entranced as slim fingers produced the dime bag of cocaine from the waistband of designer swim shorts. 

“It’s our newest product. I’ve named it ‘Infinite Tsukiyomi’... you want to play my little guinea pig, Kisame?” the raven heir opened the tiny plastic bag and licked the pad of his index finger, dipping it in powder and gingerly rubbing it into his gumline, sucking off the excess slowly and with narrowed eyes in the cabana boy’s direction.

Kisame swallowed the softball-sized lump in his throat as Itachi’s tongue swirled around his fingertip luxuriously, unwilling to waste any snuff. He wasn’t a stranger to the Uchiha family’s secret blend of coca and hallucinogens, and the heady, dream-like effects it left on the brain and body. He’d been lucky enough before his employment to have sampled it through friends who had been privy enough to score product. The Uchiha drug cartel was known for producing the finest ‘snow’ on the market to date, and it was difficult to acquire due to demand for it at all the hottest clubs and parties in the city. 

“So? Are you going to have a little bit of fun with me, Kisa?”

He didn’t miss the subtle sexual undertone in Itachi’s words. Kisame was a lot of things, but he wasn’t naive. He had noticed how the eldest Uchiha son liked to linger his eyes on his body, especially when he was working shirtless cleaning the filters of the pool. And it wasn’t as if he was innocent of staring either, especially with the way the raven’s plump, pert backside would sometimes peek out from the edges of his shorts as he walked or shifted his body. He licked his lips as he imagined that fat ass bouncing along the length of his cock and he hardened under the water as his thoughts sent him mentally adrift.

Itachi bit down on his bottom lip suggestively and regarded him through lidded eyes, his irises beginning to dilate. 

Kisame tossed the pumice stone casually, the volcanic rock floating buoyantly as he made the surface of the water ripple when he wordlessly dove under and swam to the edge of the pool, reemerging and shaking his spiked strands wildly, droplets scattering as he used his upper arm strength to lift his body out of the water. As he got to his feet and stood at his full height, his cock was rapt at attention, tenting his swimsuit as he slowly strode over to Itachi.

The smaller man beckoned him with a curl of his finger and a lilt of his lips into a smirk. “Is that for me?”

“Could be...” Kisame grinned, tilting his head to the side as he reached the lounge chair and the raven. His onyx eyes darkened lustily as Itachi’s slim fingers palmed him through his soaked swim shorts. “What are you going to do if it is?”

Itachi’s lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, eyeing the way Kisame’s cock jutted out underneath soaked swim shorts. “I’m going to sit on it and spin...” he began sarcastically with a sassy smirk, “...Silly boy, what did you think I was going to do? _Stare at it?”_ He grasped the hard swell of Kisame’s member over wet fabric and made an appreciative hum at his endowment. “First, you have to do something for me...” his hand not occupied held out the dimebag of cocaine between his index and middle finger, and he had an expectant expression on his gorgeous face. 

Accepting the proffered substance, Kisame motioned with a twirl of a digit for Itachi to turn back over onto his belly. He lamented the loss of those perfect fingertips sending needy pulses to his groin with every coy touch, but he’d been fantasizing about fucking the Uchiha heir ever since he laid eyes on him on the first day of Summer. He wasn’t about to ignore such an opportunity, especially with the way the sensual curve of Itachi’s lower back signaled out to him like a beacon.

Briefly hunching over to lick a long stripe along the hollow of his spine, Kisame carefully tapped the white powder over the glistening trail of saliva he left behind, and leaned down, pressing a nostril closed and snorting it up into his sinuses, his tongue lapping up any excess left behind. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the contented sigh uttered from the man underneath him and noted the subtle shudder of pleasure. Kisame then began to wonder if Itachi was sensitive elsewhere on his body, too. He’d find out next time... right now he just wanted to be inside the smaller man, feel him squeeze those walls around his cock like a vicegrip. He moved so he had a leg on either side of the raven’s lithe form, his arousal pressing insistently against the crease of his buttocks. Bracing himself with one hand splayed near Itachi’s face, he leaned down and began trailing open-mouthed pecks and teasing licks from his neck down to the small of his spine. His free hand grasped the hem of the Uchiha’s swimwear and he slowly eased it down, finally exposing that perfect bubble butt to his greedy gaze.

Itachi shifted so that he was face-down, ass up, and he wiggled his rear enticingly as Kisame peeled off his sole article of clothing and tossed it to the side of the lounge chair. The cabana boy was rewarded with a soft moan as he gave both pale globes a good slap, flesh reddening upon contact. Moving further down his body, Kisame parted his cheeks and fingered the rosy pucker with the pad of his index finger in teasing circular motions. Itachi keened in response and looked over his shoulder, garnet eyes darkened to almost pitch black with lust and want. He let out a sharp gasp that dissolved into a warbled moan when Kisame began teasing him not with his finger, but the warm wetness of his tongue. Itachi bit down on his bottom lip as electric synapses from the stimuli made his cock and balls throb with need. “Fuck...” 

The Uchiha heir rarely cursed; hearing him elicit that expletive made Kisame smirk in response. He privately loved that he was making him lose his composure. Kisame continued on with his ministrations, tongue swirling and delving past tight muscles and drawing more fettered moans and sighs from the man underneath him. Teasingly issuing a bite to one cheek and tenderly kissing the indentations his teeth made on supple flesh, Kisame pulled his own swimsuit down to his thighs, exposing his thick, reddened cock, precum dribbling from the tip. Giving his length a few strokes, he sandwiched his dick between those soft ass cheeks and gave experimental thrusts with his hips, hard flesh gliding wetly. “You want me to fuck you with this cock, Itachi?”

Itachi’s entrance clenched in anticipation of being filled. He managed a nod as he began moving his lower half in tandem needily, breath hitching every time Kisame circled the head of his damp arousal against his hole. 

“Come on now, Itachi. I want to hear you say it.”

“I want you to wreck me with that big cock, Kisa... I don’t want to walk right for a week after you’re through with me.”

Kisame grinned toothily as he mentally pictured Itachi walking around the coca plantations with a limp... all because of him. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Doing as he was told, Itachi blinked his eyes as images became blurred together and colors more vivid and vibrant. The cocaine and hallucinogens were taking effect on his body quite pleasantly, and when he looked over his shoulder, he gasped as Kisame seemed to transform in front of his eyes. His skin colored a strange shade of grey-blue, his teeth became sawlike blades, the Maori tattoos on his shoulders morphed into fluttering gills... Itachi’s heart pumped wildly and he became slack-jawed. He looked like a beast, a dangerous ocean creature, and the Uchiha wanted his personal cabana boy to fuck him like one. 

Kisame parted open the smaller male’s plump cheeks, and he guided the tip of his dick to Itachi’s quivering entrance. “Relax your body for me... I’ll go slow...” he murmured as he looked into fully-dilated irises. Easing his cockhead past the ring of muscles, he groaned loudly as he was enveloped by sheer ecstasy. Itachi was so hot and tight around him, and he couldn’t help but let his head fall back, eyes closing as he became lost to pleasure while slowly inching in that heat till he was fully seated inside the pale-skinned man. Opening his eyes, Kisame’s pupils were nearly black as he looked at the once-blue sky, now pitch dark swirling with red clouds. Large black birds took flight in his vision, their glossy ebony wings flapping and feathers ruffling and falling. Holding out a hand to touch one as it slowly floated down, Kisame blinked as he came up empty-handed. He was broken from his trance, however, as a needy moan alerted him back to the situation at hand.

“Kisaaa...” Itachi’s brows were furrowed as the pressure of Kisame filling him and stretching him widely finally eased into a dull, hot throb. “Move.”

Grasping onto slim hips, Kisame slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside of the dark-haired beauty beneath him. He thrust back in quickly, Itachi’s ass devouring his cock willingly. He groaned audibly at the imagery presented to him and watched almost mesmerized as he slid in and out of his body, Itachi swallowing him nicely every time. “You look way too good on my dick...”

Itachi answered him back with a low purr and a sultry little smile.

“Like you were meant to be on it...” Kisame finished wistfully with a pleasured noise as the raven purposely tightened his inner walls around him teasingly. Keeping a hand on his waist and the other moving upwards to tangle in his loose strands, Kisame began thrusting powerfully, Itachi bouncing on his cock pliantly and with emphatic, loud moans. 

He fucking _knew_ he’d be a little hellcat in bed. And so good at getting dicked down... That ass was worth any punishment he’d incur should Fugaku Uchiha ever find out about his defiling his precious son. The thrill of fucking Itachi out in the open like this spurred him on, and he pulled out briefly to maneuver the raven onto his side, moving one of his long, sexy legs to rest on his shoulder as he seated himself back inside of that wet heat and began jackhammering his hips wildly.

Itachi clawed with dark-polished fingernails at Kisame’s sun-kissed skin, leaving raised red welts on the cabana boy’s forearm as the other gripped onto the lounge chair in a white-knuckled hold. The smaller male clenched his teeth and his brows furrowed as he moved his body in tandem with Kisame’s, meeting him thrust for thrust and driving his length into further depths in his ass. He tossed his head back and let out a throaty scream when Kisame began pounding into his sweet spot, sending pulse after pulse to his neglected cock. 

Moving his hand from the chair, Itachi gripped his leaking arousal and began stroking himself in a firm grip, his cheeks full with color that appeared stark against the contrast of his creamy, pale skin. He continued meeting Kisame’s frenzied pace, eyes darkening to black with lust as he moaned his new lover’s name. 

Kisame grinned, thrilled with Itachi’s responsiveness as he pistoned deep inside his tight hole. He let out a raspy, guttural groan as Itachi began tightening up his walls over and over again; God, could he work a cock. Each time Kisame withdrew his length in preparation to stuff it back inside, Itachi would lure him in by clenching that sweet heat down on his throbbing member, further driving his feverish pace. Darting out his tongue, Kisame licked a stripe along Itachi’s calf up to his ankle, teeth biting down at the protruding of bone from underneath his supple flesh. “You want my cum, baby?”

Itachi mewled in assent. His breath coming out in labored pants, he managed to exhale out, “Give it to me, Kisa...” He could feel his balls tightening at his impending release, and he wanted Kisame to meet his climax with him. Their bodies moving in sync, Itachi’s hand working his cock began moving faster as he felt pressure build up in his loins. “Kisame... Kisa... _fuck_... I’m close... _make me cum...”_

Folding the raven in half, Kisame leaned in and grunted loudly as he pounded the smaller male’s prostate, reducing Itachi to a quivering, moaning mess. Itachi’s other leg wrapped around his waist, and Kisame grabbed his thigh in a bruising grip as he _slammed_ inside of his tight hole. “Gonna make you cum so hard... mm, you ready for this, baby? You ready for this cum?”

_“Nnh,_ fuck yes...”

“Gonna get it so good... fuck... _fuck... FUCK!”_ Kisame came with a throaty growl, his release shooting from the tip of his cock deep inside of the Uchiha, Itachi convulsing as he reached his own orgasm at the same time, pearly drops spilling onto his hand and his lower belly. 

Riding out the waves of pleasure, Kisame captured soft pink lips in a searing kiss that did nothing to disguise his desire for the man beneath him. Lost to pleasure and still under the influence of cocaine and hallucinogens, both men allowed themselves to melt under their liplock, surprisingly tender for how carnal their fucking had been. Pressing another soft, lingering peck to his lover’s mouth, he slowly pulled out from inside him, eyes flashing with pleasure as his seed began trickling lazily from out of his lover’s spent heat. Paying no mind to the stickiness between them, the larger man gathered the raven into his arms and moved their bodies so Itachi was atop his muscular form, and held him close. 

The Uchiha buried his face in the crook of Kisame’s neck, warbling out, _“I’m so fucking high...”_ in a bleary voice, his admission making the cabana boy dissolve into laughter. Smiling up at his partner, Itachi closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “Kisa...” 

“Hm?”

_“I’m still horny.”_

Kisame’s dilated pupils were unable to get any wider. He grinned toothily and rolled the both of them over, attacking the raven’s neck with bites and kisses.

He fucking loved drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I wrote this.   
> PS, Itachi has huge cockslut energy and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.


End file.
